


Endless Circles

by Toast_Senpai



Series: making me feel like [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Prideshipping, Timeshipping, post-dsod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Seto hated all things occult. But if Atem was involved… maybe he could make an exception.





	Endless Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Post DM and DSOD. I've finally finished those two and I was left with a strong desire to write. I was never a yugioh kid, so it's all pretty new to me. Forgive anything that may sound weird.  
Title from Midnight Purple by Nasaya.  
Beta'd by [witeitinred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred)

With the chime of a bell the door to Kame Game opened. Mokuba sighed in relief as the chill of the air conditioning washed away the heat of mid-summer that had been sticking to him. The small store was deserted save for one old man standing behind the counter. He lazily shuffled a deck of Duel Monster cards. Mokuba made his way towards him, glancing at rows of shiny card packs and bright boxed games. He tapped his pocket, feeling his wallet underneath.

“Why, if it isn’t Mokuba!” Sugoroku said. He smiled brightly and set his cards down. “It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it? Been busy with school?”

Mokuba leaned against the counter-top. He didn’t know how to explain to the old man that he didn’t go to school – he had private tutors who came to him. “It’s summer vacation, isn’t it?” he asked.

“That it is.” Sugoroku nodded. “If you’re looking for Yugi, he’s out right now. Something about practicing for an upcoming Duel tournament at the end of the month.”

With a shrug, Mokuba said, “Naw, I didn’t come here for Yugi. I just wanted to see if you had any new games.”

The old man clapped his hands. “Of course! I got in something special yesterday. Though be warned, it’s not a video game.”

Mokuba frowned. If it wasn’t Duel Monster cards or a video game, it probably wasn’t that interesting. Still, he was intrigued by how excited Mr. Mutou was. He watched the man disappear behind an employees only door. A minute later he returned with a rectangular box in hand. This he set on the counter and Mokuba leaned in to get a good look.

“Now, I know this might seem like an ordinary Ouija board but this is one of the limited edition Duel Monsters ones released by Industrial Illusions. Only one hundred have been made.”

Mokuba took in the sleek box. It was dark, all inky black and smokey purple, definitely a bit spooky looking. But there was a picture of Blue Eyes on it, and that caught his interest. “You said wee...gee? What kind of game is this? I’ve never heard of it.”

Sugoroku grinned. “It’s a simple two player game.”

Mokuba turned the box over where there was a picture of a carved wooden board that housed the English alphabet, numbers, and a couple other words that Mokuba thought were ‘yes’ and ‘no’. He wasn’t quite sure. English hadn’t been his strong suit. He only really knew all the Duel Monster cards that were in English. Because really, why would he need to know any more than that?

The man continued. “It may seem silly but… you’re supposed to be able to contact spirits with this board.” Sugoroku tapped his finger three times on the box. “Ghosts can spell out answers using the letters here.”

Mokuba liked the idea of talking to dead people. Mostly Noah, because he did miss that kid. And maybe he could even contact his parents! Mokuba suddenly frowned. If the spirits _did_ contact him through spelling, how was he going to understand it?

Then he was hit with an answer. Seto! Seto knew English. His brother was a genius and he was pretty sure he knew almost all the languages in the world. This would be the perfect game to play with him. He knew Seto had no interest but the man would definitely play if he begged. Seto could not resist his puppy dog eyes. They always worked.

“I’ll take it!” Mokuba hollered. He pulled out his wallet and slapped his golden credit card on the table. He didn’t care how expensive this limited edition game was. He was going to get it and have a fun time with Seto later.

Sugoroku accepted the card in a flourish and bagged the purchase. “Thank you for your business,” he sang and handed over the game.

Mokuba took it. “Tell Yugi I said hi!” He gave a wave and made his way out of the shop, back into the heat.

Cicadas droned loudly as he walked down the street. Finally, he had an excuse to get Seto away from work for a few hours. Mokuba had been waiting all week for this.

* * *

Seto rubbed his eyes. He’d been answering emails for the past three hours and needed a break. There were too many deals to make, too many meetings to set up and reluctantly attend. Not enough time to relax. He blinked and looked out his office window. The city below sparkled in the dissolving sunlight. Soon it would be night and he’d eventually make the drive home. Surely Mokuba was eagerly waiting for him, as usual.

That one constant in his life was very nice indeed. Even though Mokuba had always remained a bit whiny and childish, the teen was still his only family and the sole person to _want_ to spend time with him.

Seto watched a plane in the cloudless sky. A red light on it blinked rhythmically.

Dueling had been placed on the back-burner for a while now. Ever since he had tried to duel Atem in the dimensional space… He had been so close that time. They had stood before each other. Seto had been ready to finally get his game. But the connection failed and left him lost to darkness until Mokuba was able to restart the system. It had put him back to square one.

That was already two years ago. He’d put a hold on the dimension device and turned to other things. Things not up in space and things that didn’t deal with a five thousand year old pharaoh.

His phone sounded with a text message. Seto glanced at it. It was from Mokuba, asking if he could possibly come home an hour earlier. He supposed he could. Friday night _was _supposed to be the end of the work week, generally. Though these days he usually didn’t bother to take any days off.

Seto texted back that he would. He stretched and returned to his emails.

* * *

As soon as he opened the front door, Seto was assaulted by a strong hug from Mokuba. Seto patted Mokuba’s head. The boy was finally growing. He would probably be as tall as Seto in a year.

“You won’t be able to guess what I bought today,” Mokuba teased as he pulled away to look at Seto. “It’s-”

“A new game,” Seto said, his lips twitching into a smile.

Mokuba pouted. “How’d you know?”

“Because I understand my own brother very well, especially his interests that haven’t changed over many, many years.” Seto set down his briefcase and tilted his head. “So, what game is it this time?”

Mokuba grabbed his hand and tugged him into the main living room. “I have it all set up and ready to go!”

Seto went along. It was probably a new fighting game. Mokuba was really into those recently. Seto always had to go easy on him though. He couldn’t win _every_ game, or else he’d make Mokuba sad. He wasn’t really interested in button mashing tonight, but he’d put up with it.

The living room was darkened, and Seto saw the flickering of candles on the low coffee table. He stopped next to the couch, confused. What in the world was this? It was both weird and intriguing.

Mokuba released his hand and plopped down on one side of the table. He pointed to the other. “Sit.”

Carefully, Seto stepped around the couch. He kneeled on the opposite side as instructed.

It was then that he noticed the detailed wooden board. He examined the carvings, from the English alphabet to the depictions of Duel Monsters in each of the corners all outlined with black paint. Sagi, Black Magician, Dark Necrofear, and then… Blue Eyes. Seto had no idea why Blue Eyes was on this board. And he knew exactly what this board was.

It was one of those stupid occult things, something used to “contact spirits”. Something he’d seen on the internet and dismissed as a joke becauseof_ course_ it was. Yes, this board was beautifully designed, probably hand carved, but that didn’t take away from the fact that it was dumb as all hell. It would only be worthy of being used as decoration in some gothic room.

Seto didn’t look away from Blue Eyes as he said, “Mokuba. I am aware of this kind of game.” He looked up at his brother. “And_ you_ are aware that I am not a fan.”

Mokuba started to appear distressed. “Seto, will you _please _play? I know you don’t like ghosts, but this board looks really cool. I just want to give it a try since...” Mokuba stopped and frowned.

Seto didn’t know exactly what his brother was going to say, but it was probably along the lines of how he didn’t have any friends. Which was a lie, since Mokuba had spent plenty of time with Yugi and his group of jokers. But like a lost duckling, Mokuba still remained at his side whenever he could. It possibly wasn’t healthy. Seto mentally noted that he might need to get Mokuba some therapy. Or was it too many years too late for that?

“Seto?” Mokuba asked. “If you really don’t want to play then we don’t have to...”

There were those big eyes again, getting all shiny in the candle-light. Seto really did not want to see his brother cry, especially because of _him_.

“It’s… fine. I will play.”

Mokuba instantly brightened. “Really?! All right!”

Seto watched curiously as Mokuba set an odd looking triangle on the board. It had a hole cut in it.

Mokuba said it was called a planchette. He placed his fingertips on one side of the triangle. “You too, Seto.”

Hesitantly, Seto copied Mokuba. “Now what?” Seto asked.

“We have to ask a question. Well okay, wait. First we need figure out who we are going to contact.”

Seto thought about the people they had known who’d died. Pegasus came to mind first, then Gozaburo, and then finally… Atem. He got caught up in his thoughts until he heard Mokuba saying his name.

“Hm?” Seto asked, blinking. The dark was starting to make him tired. He _had_ been staring at computer screen for most of the day.

“I _said _we should try to contact Noah. He was a bad guy at first but in the end he was nice. I think he might miss us.”

Seto clicked his tongue. _He’s dead. He can’t miss anyone. _Seto resisted saying so. _But there’s someone who is dead… that is still somehow __sort of __alive. If you could call it that._

“I have an idea,” Seto said. Mokuba waited. “The Pharaoh. Atem. Remember when I-”

“Seto,” Mokuba interrupted. “I thought you...” He seemed the deflate, eyes once again glum. “I thought you moved on after the dimensional program didn’t work,” he said quietly.

Seto clenched his teeth so hard it hurt. Is that what Mokuba really thought? That he’d just magically given up all because the stupid program had been a failure? He still had the space elevator up to the space base. He could still return at any time and try again. He could still run regular simulations of duels, ones that were nothing but a cheap imitation, ones that were only bits of his memory. Ones that had made Mokuba look at him with some type of pitiful concern.

He came back to the now and sighed. “It isn’t that easy, Mokuba. I cannot forget the duel that I was finally going to have.”

Though now what remained most in his mind was the Pharaoh’s face, that small smirk as he stood before Seto in front of his throne, the piercing sunlight fading to reveal sharp purple eyes and flashy golden jewelry. The same face he knew, but slightly different. Somehow, more powerful, more confident. It had shook him, made his body break out into a cold sweat. And it had all been ended far too quickly.

“But Seto,” Mokuba said, “you can duel anyone you want to. Even Yugi. Isn’t the King of Games good enough? You heard what Yugi said when Atem left. He finally returned-”

Seto’s glare was harsh. “I do not need to be reminded of what happened. I was there.” He instantly softened. Shit, even after all this time it was still a tender spot. Quickly, he changed the conversation. “Let’s get started. Noah, right?”

Mokuba stared at him for a long minute. The room was deathly quiet. Seto could hear his own breathing along with the steady thunk-thunk of his heart.

Finally, Mokuba shook his head. “Let’s try to talk to Atem.”

Seto sighed. “You don’t have to go along with what I want, Mokuba.”

Mokuba pursed his lips. “It’s not just you. I also miss him. I… miss a lot of people, I think.”

This was starting to get too uncomfortable and touchy-feely. Seto nodded. “All right then. How do we start?”

Mokuba took a breath. “We have to ask a question and wait for an answer. It’s going to be either yes or no, or it’ll get spelled out. And that’s where you’ll have to translate.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “Will I? Maybe I need to set up more English lessons for you.”

Mokuba grimaced. “Please, no. The Mandarin is already killing me.”

“It’s very important to learn, Mokuba. Especially English.”

With a huff, Mokuba reluctantly agreed. “Can we start now?”

“What question should we ask?” Seto found his thoughts had gone blank.

Mokuba bounced in his spot. “I got it. We can first ask if he’s there. Just to know we’re making contact. That’s a simple yes or no question.”

Seto went along. It was as good a start as any, he supposed.

Mokuba closed his eyes and went very still. The candles’ flames held straight. “We will contact the Pharaoh Atem.” Mokuba paused for a dramatic effect. Then he asked, “Are you with us, Atem?”

Seto stared at their hands, waiting. Would this only work if he moved the piece around? Or would that be rude to screw with Mokuba? Seto decided to just wait and see if Mokuba would move it.

One of the candles did a weird quiver, as if someone had lightly blew on it. Seto blamed the air conditioning.

And then, all too slowly, he felt the triangle start to move. Seto glanced at Mokuba, and the boy still had his eyes closed, looking as if he were concentrating. Seto smirked. He played along with it and let it move to the ‘yes’ in the corner.

When it stopped, Mokuba opened his eyes. They went wide when he saw that they were over a positive response.

“Seto! It’s on yes! You…didn’t move it, right?”

“Nope,” Seto said. Man, Mokuba was good at acting. He decided later that he would ask his brother if he had any interest in it. It would be a breeze to get Mokuba some minor roles in movies.

“Wow,” Mokuba breathed. He guided the planchetteback to the middle of the board. “Quick, we have to ask another.”

Seto shrugged. “All right. Pick something. Make it another easy one, yes or no.”

Mokuba shut his eyes again. “Atem… Are you doing fine? I hope you’re having fun, wherever you are.”

Seto felt a small twinge in his chest. Of course Mokuba wanted to know that. Although he, too, would like to know.

Seto watched as their hands inched back towards yes.

Mokuba’s looked at the board, then at Seto. “That’s great! I’m glad.” Mokuba’s smile was gentle as he led them back to the middle of the board. “Seto… I think you should ask something now.”

Should he? Seto wanted to try something more complicated now, to move on from something simple that Mokuba could manipulate.

If by some miracle this dumb board was_actually_ working…

Seto bit his lip. No, why would it? This kind of stuff was bullshit. Mokuba was just pulling his leg. He’d probably practiced this all day.

But an easy way to stump Mokuba was to try to get the “board” to answer by spelling out a word… one that Mokuba wasn’t familiar with. But what could that be?

Mokuba was waiting patiently. Seto thought quickly, back to the time when Diva had been an issue. Seto closed his eyes. “What did I tell Yugi before I disappeared, before you came back to him?” A single word would work for an answer, and it would not be one Mokuba could guess easily. Although, he had no idea if Atem had even been around to hear what he’d said before being summoned by Yugi.

Just as he was thinking it was a dumb question, Seto felt the device moving. His heart lurched and he opened his eyes to watch as the first letter came into view in the cutout. It was a ‘C’ and Seto _almost_ pulled his hands off.

There was no way that Mokuba would know. Maybe it was just a coincidence. But the next letter came into view, and it was ‘A’. Seto’s throat tightened. No… he wouldn’t believe it, not yet. He held his breath as the final letter was covered. An “L”. The planchette rounded back to the middle before once again landing on “L”. Then it stopped moving completely.

Seto shivered. The candles flickered dangerously. He met Mokuba’s eyes.

“What did it spell?” Mokuba whispered.

Seto struggled to swallow. His mouth was desert dry. “Call,” he croaked out. He coughed. “I had told Yugi to call Atem.”

Seto blinked, and he saw that Mokuba was fading from his vision. That was… weird. In fact, the whole room was going black. Had the candles been blown out? Seto felt his head tilt like he was suddenly very drunk. He felt himself falling to the side. Was he passing out? He hadn’t ever before but maybe that’s what this was.

The darkness was suspended for a moment, and then Seto heard his name. But it wasn’t from Mokuba. It was deeper and the person had said ‘Kaiba’. He knew that voice. Of _course_ he knew that voice!

Seto forced his eyes open. He saw purple first, then slowly the rest.

Atem’s face. His pointed chin, the Egyptian eye on his forehead, and blond bangs framing dark skin. Yes, this was Atem.

Seto knew he was dreaming. The Pharaoh was in the same white outfit he had last seen him in, decorated in jewelry like before.

“Kaiba?” The voice was right from the source, and Seto watched Atem’s lips move with his name.

He tried speaking, and found that he could. “At…em.”

It was barely there, but Atem smiled. “You’re-”

The blackness swallowed everything. Seto heard Mokuba yelling his name, over and over. His eyes were heavy and he realized they were closed, so he opened them. A mistake, for the room was bright. He closed them and groaned. He felt a sore spot on the side of his head.

“Seto! You’re awake!” Mokuba hugged him way too hard. “I thought – I was so scared!”

Seto felt his brother’s tears soak into the front of his shirt. He slowly sat up and rubbed at his head. “What… happened?”

Mokuba shook his head. “I don’t know. You told me what the board had spelled and then you passed out! I was going to call Isono since you weren’t waking up. I mean it was only for a few minutes but still!”

“I’m fine. Calm down.” Seto didn’t exactly feel fine. What a strange dream…

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Seto offered a strained smile. “But perhaps we should stop playing for the night.”

Mokuba nodded. “Yeah. This board is really creepy. I don’t think I like it.”

It sure _was_ creepy. Though Seto knew there had to be some explanation. He’d probably subconsciously moved the device over the letters himself. The passing out was from over-working himself. He was sure that had to be it.

“We should go to bed,” Mokuba offered.

“Indeed.” Seto stood, feeling out of breath. He looked at the table. All the candles were out. The board sat innocently. Seto clicked his tongue. “We can clean up in the morning.”

“Sounds good to me,” Mokuba said.

Seto didn’t know how well he would sleep tonight.

* * *

Dreamless.

Seto awoke feeling oddly fine. He’d experienced nothing while asleep, just as he normally did. He sat up in bed and stared at the navy sheets. Perhaps this was the okay to forget about last night. His brain had not tormented him with any images or memories.

And yet… Seto cracked his knuckles. And yet a very small and stupid part of him believed he _had_ talked to Atem last night. Somehow, by reasons unknown and holding no logic.

There was only one way to put this to rest. He was going to have to try to board again, but _alone_ this time. No Mokuba, and no doing it in some dark, candle-lit room at night.

Seto picked up his phone and checked his schedule. Nothing was planned today, for once.

He got up and dressed, then made to find Mokuba.

His brother was just waking up. He opened the door to his room, bleary-eyed. “Seto? Did you sleep okay?”

“I did.” He waited until Mokuba was looking at him. “Sorry, but I’m going out for the day. There’s something important I have to do.” Not a lie, but not a full truth. “You should have Isono take you to the pool or something. Better yet, give Yugi a call and see if you can hang out.”

“But Seto… I thought the two of us could spend the day together.”

“Tomorrow we can. I promise.” Seto held out his pinky finger.

Mokuba curled his own around it. “Deal. There’s this new movie I really want to see.”

“It’s a plan,” Seto agreed. “Now, I’ll be off. Get dressed. The maids will be in shortly.”

He went to the living room. The scene didn’t appear as creepy as it had last night. The board remained the same, and Seto thought that what he was going to do was very stupid. But he had to give it a shot. When it didn’t work, he could forget about all of it. And then make sure Mokuba didn’t go buying useless pieces of crap like this again. Maybe he needed to take away his credit card.

Seto picked up the board and planchette, then shoved them into their box that was sitting on the floor nearby. On the way out he grabbed the keys to his favorite sports car and a bottle of fizzy water.

Domino City had more hotels than he could count. But he would be avoiding his usual ones. He didn’t want any of the paparazzi sniffing around. They’d report some fake bullshit, like they did every time.

He drove north, away from the noise and the people into a more residential area. Somewhere he had no business going. Though he knew that no matter where he went, someone was bound to recognize him and post about it on social media.

He was able to find a small family run bed and breakfast style boarding. It would be sufficient for the day. Seto appreciated the lack of people around, despite it being Saturday.

Inside was a homey entrance room with a single older woman behind a well-worn counter. She sat reading a book, glasses slipping down her nose.

Seto stiffly approached and asked if there were rooms available. There were, and he took the one with the best view. Not that he’d be keeping the curtains open. He paid, thankful that the woman either didn’t know who he was or chose to ignore his identity.

Seto retrieved the box containing the spirit board and awkwardly made his way by the counter once again, hoping the woman wouldn’t pay much attention. There were only stairs, and Seto took them easily up to the second floor. The key opened his room. Traditional, with a futon rolled up to the side. A low table sat in the middle. Seto placed the box down.

Lunch would be served soon but he was going to skip it. He didn’t really have an appetite. The only thing he was hungry for was an answer. Was there any truth to this, or was it all a bunch of lies made up by his tired and agitated mind?

Seto turned off his phone. He sat on a cushion and took out the board. This time he gave a moment to admire the details of the monsters carved into the corners. He focused on Blue Eyes, liking the tasteful battle-pose it was presented in. Then he shifted to Black Magician. Yugi’s favorite… or was it more Atem’s? Probably both.

Seto rested the planchette in the center of the board. He had no idea if this would work with just himself. But if it _was _some supernatural occult shit then the number of ‘players’ should not matter.

He took a deep breath. Here went nothing.

But then he paused. What if he passed out again for some reason? He’d hit his head on the hard floor. Seto grabbed the futon and spread it out underneath him, hoping to soften any blow he might receive.

For a brief moment he realized how ridiculous this was.

Seto rolled his shoulders and placed his fingertips gently on the planchette. This time he didn’t close his eyes.

“Atem. The _Pharaoh _Atem. I’m going to contact you,” Seto said aloud. He cringed a little, hating how utterly stupid he sounded talking to himself like this.

And now what question should he ask? Something that should be spelled out, right? Should it be a different question, or the same one?

He decided to just go for it. “What’s my name… My _first_ name.” There. Something easy. Four letters. Something he’d never even heard Atem say before. It was always _Kaiba._ Everyone called him that except his brother. He had thought that perhaps he was friends enough with everyone that they could switch away from that name, but apparently not. He was just Kaiba to them, and probably always would be.

There was a strange twitch in his hands and Seto looked down. His breath caught as the device beneath his hands very lazily started to move. Seto was tempted to remove his hands, and he lifted them so they were barely touching the wood. Still, the small triangle slid along the alphabet. When it hit the letter “S” it stopped.

Seto waited. A full minute passed.

Was Atem mocking him? Or had he just moved it on his own, somehow?

“Come on,” Seto huffed. “Do you hate my name that much?” he teased.

The planchette forcefully pushed to the “E” before moving on to the “T” and finally the “O” in rapid succession. It sat still, as if in triumph. Seto felt like laughing.

He was hallucinating, right? It hadn’t moved… He had just pictured that in his mind… right? Right.

“As if this thing can really contact a five thousand year old dead and gone Pharaoh,” Seto spat. He didn’t know why he was suddenly upset.

As he lifted his hands, the edges of his vision dulled. He paused and watched as blackness crept in. That almost drunk feeling overcame him again.

“Wait,” Seto gasped. He tried to steady himself, hands pressing into the cool wood of the board. The room was fading fast. “I can’t-”

Then, nothing.

He came to faster this time, though. Instead of a voice, there was a touch. Perhaps a hand, light on his shoulder, shaking him.

It had to be Mokuba. Who else could it be? Somehow his brother had follow him and got into his room. He _was_ still kind of a genius, though of course not as smart as Seto himself. No one could reach his level.

Seto slowly opened his eyes. The room he was in was unfamiliar. And also blocked by someone, so that didn’t help any.

Plus, he recognized the white and purple. Of course he did. All thoughts of Mokuba left him in a rush, replaced by the only other figure it could be.

Atem.

Seto blinked hard. Atem stared at him, face expressionless. What, no greeting this time? Rude.

The hand on his shoulder left. Seto became much more aware of his body. He felt completely normal, though he probably shouldn’t. Dreams were never this real. Not even nightmares.

Atem took a half step back. “You’re not dead, are you? Because you shouldn’t be here unless you are.”

Seto hummed. “Is that how you greet me after all these years?”

Atem shrugged. “Time is nothing to me anymore.”

He… probably had a point. “If I recall, we did meet briefly yesterday… and before that, I _was_ going to duel you but my program didn’t seem to be good enough to let me stay longer.”

Atem continued to stare. “So if you are sure you did not die, how are you here? This is a realm that should be beyond your reach.”

Seto smirked. “Enough of the mystic talk. I’ve been here before. It’s possible. With science, of course.” None of that occult shit.

Atem squinted at him. “So this time it is also science? A new program?”

Seto frowned. Well, shit. He couldn’t lie his way out of this one. He wasn’t prepared. Seto coughed into his fist and straightened. “This time… I will admit to it being related to the occult. But there is still probably an explanation_ based_ in science. I have yet to discover it. I will when I wake up.”

Atem had that little smile again. “You think this is a dream, Kaiba?”

Seto nodded. “What else would it be.”

“You know that magic exists. _My_ entire existence inside the puzzle and Yugi was because of the power of the items. You know this and yet you still deny it.” Atem crossed his arms, said millennium puzzle around his neck pushed to the side. “If you refuse to believe even _this_… then what does that say about your infatuation with dueling me?”

Seto didn’t like the direction of this conversation. It was going into the exact things he had thought about before and had forced away, locked up out of sight mainly because they didn’t make much actual sense.

Seto looked at the point just past Atem’s shoulder. He did not want to meet that harsh gaze. “You’re right, okay? I accept your existence, or should I say your nonexistent existence here in this other world?” Seto balled his hands into fists. “All of this has no scientific explanation yet I know that it is happening. Happy?”

Atem’s smile came slowly. It was genuine. “Yes. Now, why are you here?”

Ah. That question… that he really didn’t have an answer to. His being here was the answer to _his_ question, but now he did not know what to do.

Finally he met Atem’s eyes. They were serious. Seto supposed he was serious too.

“Let’s duel. I’ve been waiting a long time.”

“You’re on.” No hesitation.

A duel disc materialized on his arm. The old one, the one that had seen them through battle city and everything afterwards. It was nostalgic and Seto could not help but stare at it.

He looked at Atem. “What about-”

“Your deck?” There was a disc on his arm as well. “Just imagine it and it shall appear. Surely you remember every single card in it.”

Seto did. The deck appeared in its rightful place.

So this was it, was it? He was going to get his duel. The thing he had been after for years. There was something akin to a spark in his head as it clicked. Standing in front of Atem like this… it brought back memories. He could almost picture Atem in the clothes that Yugi usually wore, school jacket over a tank-top and that odd black choker, leather pants that were far too tight, millennium puzzle sparkling bright gold. This was the fight that would either sate him or possibly ruin him.

Though deep down… No matter how good he was at this game, could he really beat Atem?

_Stop, _Seto thought._ I cannot allow that kind of thinking to surface. Of course I can win. Nothing beats Blue Eyes Ultimate. But if that doesn’t work I might be able to summon Obelisk. This world will let me, won’t it? A world where there are no holds barred when it comes to a card game._

“My turn,” Atem said, and he lifted a card from his hand.

Seto knew that it would not be an easy game. Of course not. It was going to be just as hard as the game he had watched between Yugi and Atem. Harder than the game between himself and Yugi and Diva because Atem had to win that one for them in the end. Seto clenched his teeth. He’d have to give it more than his all.

* * *

Time really was meaningless here. Seto had no recollection of the time that may or may not have passed. He pushed aside every thought that didn’t have to deal with dueling.

And somehow, he still lost. Somehow.

Seto watched the duel disc and his deck vanish. He stood, less dejected than he thought he’d be. Still, he was pissed off that his Blue Eyes had been so easily taken care of multiple times. Maybe he needed to come up with a new plan…

What was he thinking? Not use Blue Eyes? He could never.

“Kaiba?”

Seto gave his neck a loud crack. “I’m fine. I just don’t know how I’m going to leave.” He did not want to think about Duel Monsters for a little while. Plus, he actually didn’t know how to get out of this place.

Atem frowned. “Try thinking about it. Imagine waking up back where you were.”

Seto closed his eyes and pictured the room he had been in, how he was sitting in front of the table, spirit board laid out.

After a minute, he opened his eyes. Atem was still staring at him.

“Nothing,” Seto drawled. “That’s… probably not good.”

Atem shrugged. “Perhaps we will need outside guidance. The others are here. We can ask one of them. Shada is probably our best bet.”

Seto couldn’t really place the name with a face but he nodded. “I hope so.”

What if it was already Sunday in the real world? He hoped not. Mokuba was going to freak out. He had foolishly turned off his phone, not wanting to be disturbed.

Atem approached him. “I’m sure we can figure it out. After all, you’re not meant to be here.”

Those words stung, somehow. Seto swallowed. It was true, though. This world… it wasn’t his.

Still, Atem could be a better host. Seto felt like his presence was an annoyance to the Pharaoh.

Atem curled a finger at Seto, and he followed.

They walked through the grandiose palace. Seto saw many people he didn’t know, some lounging around, others chatting with each other. Each one of them took a moment to glance at Seto. It started to get on his nerves.

He caught up to Atem and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

“Why’s everyone gawking at me?” Seto hissed.

Atem frowned. “Because they know you’re not supposed to be here. Plus, you’re dressed as an outsider.”

Seto glanced at his button up and jeans. He looked better than all these people in their odd robes.

“Also,” Atem added. “You look just like my cousin, Seto.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “Your… what. Named who?”

“Seto.” Atem grinned. “But don’t worry. You are not him, despite the similar appearance. If you wish, we can meet him and his wife.”

Seto flinched. He released Atem. Wife? Seto felt his mind go a bit numb.

Atem snorted in amusement. “I don’t know if I should tell you who exactly his wife is though.”

“I…” Seto raised a hand. “Let’s just find Shada. Please.” He did not want to sit through Atem’s teasing any longer.

They resumed their walk. The palace was too damn big. But finally they made it to Shada’s room.

Atem knocked on the door. A second later it was pulled open. A bald man with large hoop earnings stood in front of them.

“My Pharaoh… and guest whose appearance is akin to Priest Seto. Welcome.”

Atem waved a hand. “Same name, just from the future. Or present? One of those. Can we come in?”

Shada bowed. “Of course.” He stepped aside.

There wasn’t much in the room, Seto noted. Just a bed, a filled bookshelf, and a small table with a chair. How boring. Shouldn’t this spirit world be filled with all kinds of riches?

“We have a bit of a problem,” Atem started. He gestured at Seto. “Kaiba used something called a spirit board and was able to come here.”

Shada stared. “I don’t know how that was possible but I now know it apparently is. Though if my knowledge on the subject is correct, there has to be an interaction on _both_ sides.”

Both Shada and Seto stared at Atem, who suddenly looked bashful.

“Well,” Atem said. “I _might_ have indulged a little when I responded. I did not think it would lead to this though.”

Shada said something under his breath.

Seto smirked. Good. He hadn’t been making shit up, then. Atem _had_ been moving that stupid triangle over the letters. No dreaming it.

The quiet between them left as Shada said, “Generally, it is possible to get visitors. But only when a desire is strong enough and contact is made from both sides. Clearly, the requirements were fulfilled, and Seto Kaiba is here now.”

“Yes,” Seto said. “But how do I return to my own world?”

Shada frowned. “I would think that you arrived here because you had a desire to come. Some sort of reason, yes?”

“To duel,” Seto and Atem said in unison. They glanced at each other.

Shada nodded. “Have you two did that, then?”

Seto nodded once, and ignored the cheeky smile Atem gave.

“So the desire is deeper than just a duel. Perhaps it is to win?” He looked pointedly at Seto.

A thought was given to that. Seto always loved winning. Everyone did. But more he just like playing the game against someone who was clearly a bit better than he was. Dueling Yugi did not have the same spark as dueling Atem did. The seriousness, the intensity, the strategy. All the things that Seto needed in a card battle, things that other people who he fought did not have as strong as he did.

“I don’t think my reason being here is because I wanted to win,” Seto said earnestly.

The look Atem gave him was unreadable.

“Hm.” Shada paused before he said, “Then you must spend more time here in the hopes of discovering the true reason.” The frown returned. “Though I encourage haste. I do not know how time passes here compared to your own world. It could have negative consequences.”

Seto shivered. Could his body possibly die while he was here? He did not want to find out.

“Where should we start?” Seto asked, a bit more eager now than before.

Shada lifted his hands. “Perhaps just talking with Atem could reveal an answer. He _is_ part of how you came to be here.”

Atem’s smile was guilty.

“I wish you luck,” Shada said, then bowed.

“Thank you,” Seto said.

“Let’s find some place comfortable,” Atem said. He grabbed Seto’s hand and tugged, pulling the man from the room.

In the hallway, Seto freed himself. Atem stopped and stared at him. It looked like the Pharaoh wanted to say something.

Seto waited but nothing broke the silence. Irritated, he finally did. “Look, this isn’t a vacation for me.”

“I know,” Atem said seriously.

The bubble of anger that had been rising deflated. Seto sighed. “I know you want me gone as soon as I can be.” For some reason, it hurt to say that. But damn if it wasn’t true. “I just… I’m lost on why I came here if it wasn’t just to duel.”

The words came out freely, though Seto knew a small part of him was lying. Those memories he had been trying not to think about, all that time spent with Yugi and everyone else. When Atem was able to use Yugi’s body as his own to duel anyone that challenged him. They had went through some of the worst of it, and had almost been killed multiple times. And then to have Atem finally just leave like that… Of course it was _right_ for him to. He belonged _here_, not in the present. He had had his time alive.

And yet… Seto missed him. But like hell if he was going to say that.

Atem seemed to understand some of it without further explanation, thankfully. “Come,” Atem said. “I promise the walk won’t be long.”

Seto was taken to a courtyard devoid of any people. There was a fountain in the center, surrounded by shrubs with delicate pink flowers. Stone benches circled the entire area, and Atem sat down at one. The sun was high above them. Seto wondered if it ever moved.

Hesitantly, Seto sat next to the Pharaoh. The blooming flowers perfumed the air with a pleasant sweetness. He’d been to too many nice places to count but there was a tranquility here that none of the most expensive hotels and villas could offer. Perhaps it was the simplicity of it, or perhaps it was his company.

Atem suddenly looked at him. “Are we going to talk, or are you just going to enjoy the view?”

There was an edge of teasing that dug at Seto, but not in a negative way.

“I don’t know where to start,” he admitted.

Atem cupped the millennium puzzle in both hands. “It’s been weird, not having Yugi to talk to. I had grown used to sharing a mind and body with him.” Atem smiled softly. “When I finally arrived here, there was this sense of utter loneliness despite being back with everyone.” He looked at Seto. “Do you ever feel like that sometimes? Surrounded by people you love but feeling nothing but solitude?”

Seto’s throat closed up. He knew that feeling all too well. But his was a bit different. “I guess so,” he said. He placed his hands on his knees. “But for me, I only have Mokuba.”

Atem tilted his head. “You have Yugi and the others. They are all your friends.”

Seto resisted the scoff that threatened to come out. “I… guess that is their title. But I’ve never had friends so I don’t know how I’m supposed to act with them.”

Atem frowned. “However you act with Mokuba, act like that with them.”

This time Seto laughed, a short bark that had Atem’s eyes widening. “Are you kidding?” Seto asked. “I could _never_ do that. They’d all think something was wrong with me, like I’m finally going insane.”

“Why do you think that?” Atem asked carefully.

Seto felt a seriousness grip him. This felt odd, like he was talking to a therapist, but it was Atem of all people. “Because it’s true. I don’t get how to do it. Enjoy time with friends or whatever. I never have.”

“Sure you have. Probably when you were much younger.”

Seto gave it a thought. Even when he was a kid, things had been like business to him. He’d hadn’t even been into double digits when he cheated his way into Gozaburo adopting him and Mokuba. And after that there had been plenty of games, but none of them fun. Only Mokuba had been a light in the dark, never going out despite how cruel he was at times.

“No,” Seto said honestly. “It’s always just been me and Mokuba. No one else.”

“Then let there_ be_ other people,” Atem said. He touched Seto’s arm so lightly it was barely felt. “Perhaps you came here because of that. Am I… a friend to you? Would you consider me that?”

Seto stared, unblinking. Atem, a friend? Was he? If he thought about a friend was, the basic definition, then no, Atem was not. Realistically Atem was a rival. Not a rival in any negative sense, but a rival that pushed him to do better in a card game.

Seto wanted to say no, but he did not. He shrugged and stared at the water fountain. The clear liquid glistening under the hot sun.

Atem huffed, and it drew Seto’s eyes back to the Pharaoh. “Is that all I am, then? Someone for you to battle? Someone you’ll always _lose_ to?”

It was like a punch to the stomach. Seto felt his face twist up. He glared. “Fuck you.” It was all he could manage to get out because Atem had a point. He’d always lost. The time he threatened to kill himself did not count as a win, not even to himself.

Atem ran a hand over his face. “Sorry. I… didn’t mean to say that. I just… would like to be something other than your opponent. Especially now that I’m not even a part of your world anymore. There’s no reason for us to be like we used to.”

Seto’s anger dissipated so quick it left him feeling strangely numb. That’s what Atem wanted, for real? To actually be a friend? Again, there was a truth to the Pharaoh’s words. There was no point to only seeing Atem as someone he wanted to defeat in a game but probably never could. And even if he did, then what? Nothing. A triumph over the mighty Pharaoh was all it would be.

“I’ve already won so many things. I should not care about a card game victory,” Seto said slowly. “I practically own Domino City. Kaiba corporation is worth more money than any other company in the world.” He saw Atem give an eyebrow raise. “Do you know how many marriage proposals I get every day?”

Atem laughed, and it was the first time Seto had heard it sound so amused. It was nice.

“I bet you get a hundred.. no, at least _five_ hundred a day.”

Seto hummed. “Somewhere around there. I stopped counting a while ago.”

The grin on Atem’s face never left. “Perhaps our lives are similar. Sorry, _were_ similar.”

Seto tilted his head. “Did you get five hundred marriage proposals every day?”

Atem shook his head. “No, but I did have to deal with the weight of being a pharaoh.”

“That’s… true.” Seto had no idea what that would have been like. A lot of pressure, perhaps much more than he felt.

“That’s not how it is anymore, not really,” Atem said. “I don’t have any actual power now… It’s all just a sort of _game_, I guess.”

Seto nodded.

A breeze came through the courtyard and it ruffled their hair. Atem’s bangs blew into his eyes and he reached up to brush them back.

Seto was caught in a stare. This version of Atem was so much more regal than the other, and calm. It had to be the clothes: the midnight purple shoulder cape, the gold bands around his limbs, the highly detailed sapphire-laid earrings. Royalty, even in death – even as a type of ghost. A title that Seto had never wished for, nor would ever want.

Atem gave him a puzzled look. Seto cleared his throat and turned his eyes to anywhere but the Pharaoh. The tingling tightness in his chest was a new one. Hard to place where that came from. It felt like his insides were being squeezed, but it didn’t hurt.

“Is this helping at all?” Atem asked.

“It might be,” Seto said. “I’ll try thinking about going back again.”

He closed his eyes but the results were the same: nothing.

Seto sighed. He wasn’t about to give up.

“You know,” Atem started. He waited for Seto to look at him. “I didn’t just respond to you for a joke. I… did sort of miss you. After last time, I was left feeling strangely empty. I knew you had come to duel, but to be honest I hadn’t really wanted to. I was relieved when you suddenly were gone. Don’t take that in a negative way, please.”

Seto sort of understood. “It was probably a shock, though you didn’t look surprised.”

Atem grinned. “I had a feeling I’d see you again. As if Seto Kaiba would let me rest in peace.”

“Not a chance in hell,” Seto said, lips quirking.

“Well, I’m not in hell, though I’m sure there are others who would have loved to drag you there.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Seto said. He didn’t want to think about that.

“Maybe next time don’t go using such a high-level spirit object to contact me,” Atem suggested.

“It wasn’t really my _intention_. But obviously it worked. Somehow. Still don’t get it but okay.”

Atem laughed. “You’re going to hate it if I say it was fate.”

Seto held up a hand. “Do not say shit like that. It’s beyond stupid.”

Atem rubbed his chin. “You sure about that?” he asked. “Because somehow you defied the odds and showed up in here without using technology. Somewhere that you are supposed to reach only in death.” His smile faded. “When you came here for a minute just before… I really had thought you died. All I could say was your name, but then you were gone, and I was extremely relieved. I thanked the gods that you were sent back.”

“Really?” Seto asked. “So you don’t want me dead? Though I guess if I was I would be bothering you nonstop.”

“Hmm.” Atem’s eyes lowered. “Maybe… I’d like that.”

Seto’s heart clenched as he took in a sharp breath. “You sure you’d want that? We’d be dueling constantly.”

Atem’s gaze was heavy, but Seto wasn’t able to look away. “I can take you, obviously. Wouldn’t wear me out in the slightest.”

Seto swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat. Was he supposed to be reading between the lines like this? Because his mind was wandering to things he probably should not be.

But the real question was, was Atem really still talking about card games?

Seto wet his lips, and he saw Atem’s eyes follow his tongue. He could recognize the look but did he want to acknowledge it? Atem was teasing him, getting him flustered because it was probably fun to watch him squirm.

This was a game too, after all.

Seto calmed his racing mind, steered it back in. “I’m confident I have more stamina than you do, oh short one.”

Atem clicked his tongue. “And _I’m_ confident that my height has nothing to do with my endurance.”

“Prove it.” Seto blinked, suddenly realizing he’d said something foolish aloud. His ego had been starting to get into his mind and he’d blurted out a dumb statement.

Atem actually looked surprised. But that quickly morphed into something impish. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking for, Kaiba.”

No, he didn’t. He _really_ didn’t because he hadn’t ever thought about Atem like that before. Sure… he’d admired the man’s physique, but it had stopped at that. Seto wasn’t exactly concerned with things that didn’t make him more money or improved his duel technology or helped poor kids have a little fun.

But this, him being _here_, it wasn’t exactly real. It was a type of dream, a type of mental simulation where the A.I. wasn’t exactly artificial, but was far beyond intelligent.

Could he see this too, as a game? Seto looked into those darkened purple eyes. A game he’d never played before, but maybe he could try. It would help him to not think about the consequences of being here too long. It might even spark the answer to why he came.

“Quick play,” Seto breathed. “A speed round.” He didn’t really know if Atem would get it, but it was somewhat embarrassing to try to explain. “I still need to find a way out of here before I die of starvation in the real world.” He regretted not eating anything today. _Sorry, body._

Atem nodded once. “I enjoy a long game… but I understand.” He stood and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

Seto rose on oddly shaky legs. As he followed Atem, he wondered just what the fuck he was doing. Well, actually, he knew _exactly_ what the fuck he was doing, but he didn’t want to think too hard about it. If he got out of all this… he’d have no one to tell. Everyone, including Mokuba, would think he’d gone off the deep end. Though, really… had they not already thought of that when he had first collected the pieces of the millennium puzzle to reassemble?

He had a weird obsession, he realized. To any normal person his life would sound like some crazy fictional tale that was written by a 10 year old. Fun but twisted ideas with a lot of poor execution.

Seto shook his head. Just fuck it. Whatever. If he was going to have sex with a spirit in the afterlife, so be it. It wasn’t _that_ weird.

… It _was_, but again, not going to think too hard about it.

Atem threw him a look and Seto purposely avoided it. The nerves were settling back in.

The room Atem choose had to be a bedroom. Seto didn’t know if it was the Pharaoh’s, but it was still lavish. It reminded him of the wealth he was used to. Marble and gold, gems and granite. Surfaces that shined and contrasted distinctly with the soft appearance of the spacious bed. It was inviting, even more so when Atem closed the door behind them and stepped right up close to Seto, faces inches apart.

Their breath mingled, and Seto could only see purple and yellow. The silence of the room did not calm him. He knew what he was _supposed_ to do-

Atem kissed him. Seto stopped thinking. He only felt.

But a moment later Atem stopped and instead stared at him. Seto wondered if he would change his mind.

“You’re really very handsome,” Atem said, voice a bit lower than normal.

It did a few things to Seto. Mainly made his pants feel too tight but also made his face heat up.

“You’re… not half bad yourself,” he breathed. There. No more talking, okay?

Seto brought his hands to the back of Atem’s head and carefully pulled him in. Those big eyes closed as they kissed again, and it prickled goosebumps to all of Seto’s skin.

Atem was warm, his lips pliant. They fit together so easily that Seto didn’t understand how he’d never thought about doing this before because it was _heavenly._ The wild hair beneath his fingers was silky. Seto entwined his fingers in it and pushed their lips together harder. A quiet hum vibrated against his mouth, and Seto knew that had to be a positive. He flicked his tongue for a taste and all he got was an undefinable sweetness.

Their chests bumped together when Atem wrapped his arms around Seto’s back. It felt wonderful to hold someone like this, someone radiating heat and letting it seep through his clothes. Seto could have kissed Atem like his for hours. But he knew he did not have that kind of time.

Atem knew as well. He broke them apart, panting slightly. God damn, Seto wouldn’t be able to get over the color of Atem’s eyes and the sharp outline of his face. Nothing was quite soft except for his lips. And maybe something else, though not up here.

Seto moved his hands down Atem’s back, feeling the Pharaoh shiver as he trailed his spine until he reached what he was after. The strange skirt type garment was actually a blessing because it let Seto dip his hands right underneath and grab two handfuls of Atem’s plush ass. _Bare_ ass, might he add.

Seto paused. He then moved his hand higher and found a thin piece of fabric. He almost laughed.

“Are you… wearing a thong?” he huffed. Holy shit. He’d never even thought of those things as sexy until now.

“A what?” Atem asked, clearly confused. “Are you speaking of my undergarments?”

“Yes.” Seto plucked the string and it gave no snap. No elastic. Shame.

“I like it. It’s very cooling in the heat.”

Seto had no idea how Atem was so proud of his underwear, but he’d take it.

“I guess I like it too,” Seto managed. They were getting chatty again, so he distracted his mouth with Atem’s smooth neck. It was the perfect place to suck on.

Atem murmured something that Seto didn’t quite catch. He sucked a bit harder, his hands kneading the flesh they held, and Atem seemed to melt into him.

He wondered if Atem was very flexible. The Pharaoh probably was. In this world, he could be whatever he wanted to, right?

“Kaiba,” Atem gasped. “Please, let’s move-”

Seto released him all at once, and it took a lot of will power to do so.

He went with Atem to the bed. It was just as soft as it looked. The sheet on top was thin but gave off a glossy sheen as he kneeled on it. Atem adjusted the pillows behind himself and leaned back against them. He was smirking, Seto could tell.

“What?” Seto growled. He pushed Atem’s legs apart to make room for himself.

“You’re _really_ red. Feeling all right?”

Seto knew the tease was meant to rile him up further. He took a breath. “Of course,” he answered. Then he placed a hand on the middle of Atem’s chest and gave his own sneer. “I’d feel even better if you shut up.”

Atem rolled his eyes. He waited to speak, instead letting Seto pet down his stomach until stopping at the coil of golden belts wrapped around his waist. “There’s no chance of that happening.” Atem let his hand join Seto’s and showed him how to undo the belts. “I think you like it, despite saying you don’t.”

Seto caught Atem’s eyes and saw how they glittered like amethyst. He felt a smile and let it appear.

The belts were quickly removed, and Seto saw that the bottom half of Atem’s outfit was attached to the top. So it was just a dress. Interesting.

Seto wondered if they should even bother getting undressed all the way. He was about to ask, since all Atem wanted to do was _talk_, but Atem reached for his shirt. Seto let the buttons be undone one by one until the shirt was pushed from his shoulders and fell down his arms.

Atem ran his fingers over each bump of Seto’s abs. He looked so focused that Seto allowed it without question. Besides, Seto knew his own body was perfect. He’d worked for years to make it so.

The fingers caught on the waist band of his jeans and Atem looked up at him with a hungry gaze.

Seto bit his lip and waited.

Atem brought them down without bothering to undo the zipper. Feeling the material drag over his stiff cock wasn’t exactly pleasant, but then Atem was working a hand into his briefs. Seto held his breath.

The touch was only for a moment. Atem came closer and hovered his lips over Seto’s stomach.

“I wish we had more time,” Atem whispered before he dragged his tongue down the hard planes of muscle.

Seto let his breath out in a whoosh. He wished the same. “But we don’t, so we should probably hurry up.”

Atem nodded. “Just a taste,” he said, before he tugged down the last barrier in his way.

Before Seto could even blink, his cock was being taken into a hot mouth. Seto grabbed fistfuls of Atem’s spiky hair as a buzz went through his entire body before settling low. He barely had a chance to get used to the wet heat before Atem was sucking on him strongly.

“Shit,” Seto hissed. A wave of desire shot through him and he fucked his hips forward. It earned him a heady moan that vibrated along his cock.

It was _too_ good. Seto let himself be guided in and out of Atem’s mouth, silky tongue dragging along the underside every time he went out. Was it supposed to feel this damn incredible? He wanted to cum down the Pharaoh’s throat and watch some of it slip past his ruby lips.

His cock was forced away from the enticing mouth and left much colder than before. Seto looked down.

Atem was panting hard, rubbing his jaw.

He met Seto’s eyes and smiled. “Sorry. No time and all that.”

Seto only nodded. He watched Atem lay back. The Pharaoh spread himself out and hiked up the hem of his dress. Seto knew it wasn’t an actual dress but he didn’t know what to call it besides that. Now exposed, Seto could see the small white pocket that was the front of Atem’s thong. It couldn’t contain all of his erection, and so it poked out the top.

He needed to calm down. Just looking at Atem presenting himself like this was shooting fire through his veins. Seto glanced at the millennium puzzle. It shone back at him from where it rested on Atem’s stomach. He guessed it could stay. After all, it was sort of a part of who Atem was. It probably wouldn’t get too much in the way.

With desire coiling around his insides, Seto took his pants all the way off before settling between Atem’s legs. The long, gold banded limbs lifted and wrapped around his back, tugging him in closer.

Seto’s heart was going too fast. Atem was gazing at him with some sort of tender expression. Seto didn’t know what it meant exactly, but he liked it a lot. Maybe it was…

“Seto,” Atem muttered.

Hearing his name had Seto’s breath hitching and his heart squeezing. How long had he been waiting for Atem to say that? A _very_ long time, probably.

“Atem,” Seto said back. He let a hand hover over Atem’s covered cock. He suddenly remembered the technicalities of this kind of sex. “Do we need…?”

Atem shook his head. He reached down and held the lower string of the thong out of the way. He looked quite slutty now. “No,” he said.

Seto had never been more happy to be in a spirit realm before. He lined the head of his cock up and pressed forward. There was little resistance. It was even better than Atem’s mouth. So much tighter, so much hotter. Seto stilled once he was all the way in.

Atem was staring up at him with hooded eyes. He looked blissful, tip of his tongue just poking past his lips. Seto couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss him.

A whine left Atem as he clenched his thighs.

Seto understood the signal. He eased back and then sunk in. Again, then again. Seto forced himself to stay steady but the delicious friction was starting to agitate him with lust. Atem held on to him, kisses more desperate and accompanied with airy moans. Seto could feel himself being picked apart by the velvet heat around him.

Voice cracking, Atem groaned. “More,” he said against Seto’s lips.

He could do that. Seto wrapped a hand around Atem’s cock, pulling it free from his underwear. Atem choked on a whine and writhed beneath him. Seto pumped Atem’s cock in time with his quick thrusts, keeping them short and hard. Atem arched up against him, millennium puzzle digging into his ribs.

“Set.._oh_!” Atem squeezed down on him, and Seto tensed hard.

Atem’s cock in his hand released, milky white flooding out between them. Seto fucked him through it before he felt his own orgasm rush up. He shook with it, hips refusing to stop until his cock twinged with over-sensitivity.

Gently, Seto pulled out and laid himself next to Atem. They both panted hard, and Seto felt entirely too worn out. He let his eyes close to bask in the afterglow for as long as it lasted.

He’d never came that hard before in his entire life. And he didn’t think he would again.

Seto felt the bed shift, and soon Atem was pressed up against his side. He cracked open an eye. Atem was snuggled close, faintly humming a song Seto didn’t know.

Finding his voice, Seto said, “Better than any duel we’ve had.”

Atem snorted. “Definitely.”

The reality of his situation came back to Seto. He opened his eyes fully and sat up. “I…” He stopped. Would it be so bad, if he stayed? Mokuba would be sad, yes… but the kid could survive without him.

Atem noticed something was up. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Of course you do.”

“Believe me when I say it hurts to let you go back, but you must.” Atem sounded collected, and Seto knew there was only truth to his words.

“Every time…” Seto sighed and rubbed at his face. “Every fucking time I think I’m finally allowed to have something good, it’s taken away from me.”

Atem found his hands and held on to them tightly. “You’ll be fine, Kaiba… Seto. You’ve realized why you came here, right? Now you can go back, and things can return to how they are supposed to be.”

Seto stared at Atem, his chest hurting terribly. Did Atem l-

“I don’t _want_ you gone,” Atem whispered. “But you have to go. You understand. I know you do.”

Seto felt his eyes sting. He understood but it was fucking stupid. Why’d Yugi have to win against Atem? Why couldn’t he have stayed in the real world?

Seto knew the answer, but he hated it. He hated it with his entire being.

Atem gave his hands a final squeeze before he let them go. He smiled at Seto.

An abrupt darkness rushed over his vision. Seto knew exactly what it was, and he accepted it, defeated. He watched Atem fade from his vision, purple and gold turned to nothing but black.

It felt like long minutes before he woke up. He opened his eyes to see the room turned on its side. Or that was him. He sat up slow and looked around. It was the rented room he had been in before. Seto hastily picked up his phone and turned it back on to check the time.

Six thirty at night. Still Saturday.

There was relief but it only lasted a moment. It was then replaced by a bitter longing for something he would never be able to have.

His phone vibrated with messages, all from Mokuba. He scrolled through, looking at the texts of Mokuba saying he was at the park and had got to pet someone’s dog, and then he went for ice-cream, and then a kid challenged him to a duel. He’d won of course, but the other kid wasn’t a sore loser about it. Mokuba said he thought he made a new friend.

Seto was proud of his brother. He was a better person than Seto was ever going to be.

The last message was a link to one of their shared drives. Seto paused. He recognized the address.

It was to all the information he had on the dimensional drive.

Why was Mokuba linking this?

Seto clicked on it. He saw that Mokuba had added quite a few things to it. A few new strings of code that he thought might work… to make the program stable.

The code looked like it might actually work.

Seto was going to _make_ it work.

This time he wouldn’t fail. This time, he would make it back for real. Not by use of some occult board. And this time he would have as much time as he wanted.

Seto hastily typed out a thank you text to his brother.

_Just you wait and see, Atem._ Seto grinned. _I’ll be back before you even have time to miss me._


End file.
